


In Longing

by ladypeter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Public Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypeter/pseuds/ladypeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rather...public encounter for our favorite OTP. Leia and Han just can't help themselves. Long Live Smut!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Longing

_Author's Note: This story is in the same universe as Unhappy Reunion and Predictably unpredictable, although it's very loosely connected and you don't need to have read them in order to enjoy it. And thanks, as always, to FettsonTop and AnnaFan for their help in pulling this story out of the recycling bin._

> ...The secret acts of human lovers  
>  Call for bedrooms, locked doors, blankets, covers  
>  For our private parts, and, if not the darkness of night,  
>  We want something less bright  
>  Than the sun’s glare.
> 
> \--Ovid, Ars Amatoria

“Here you are,” Han crowed triumphantly as he popped his head around the doorway of the Officer’s Galley aboard Home One. It was a tiny kitchen used by ranking officers and civilians to grab a hurried meal or warm caf, and this is just what Leia had been doing when he found her there.

Leia's face broke into the smile she couldn't help whenever she saw him these days. Even if she'd last seen him over another cup of caf that morning, the sight of his face always seemed like a happy surprise. She handed him the cup she'd just made and began to make another while they caught up on each of their days.

“...so it looks like a bunch of pilots and techs are going to drink and play cards in Hangar Eight, and Chewie and I were thinking of joining them. I can come over late, or I can sleep on the Falcon, if I’d be bothering you.”

Her eyebrows rose at this, and her lips quirked into an unavoidable grin. “Oh, Darling, as if you could ever bother me. I can’t even imagine it.”

He smirked and turned away to look for a stirrer before responding. “Right, exactly. So what will it be?”

“Come sleep with me. Maybe if the evening gets boring you’ll even join me a little earlier, not have too many drinks? I could wait up for you.”

His face showed a certain...something, as if this answer wasn’t expected. “Oh, well yeah. I just thought, maybe you’d want a break.”

Leia reflected for a moment: yes, they had been together for three nights straight, fucking or making love as the mood took them, and yes, she was aware of a bit of tenderness. Instead of taking her out of the mood, though, that feeling drew her attention and prevented her from forgetting for more than five minutes Han’s body, and her body, et cetera et cetera into infinity until she was in a welter of anticipation.

her eyes narrowed a bit at Han's comment. Maybe this was his carefully hidden insecurity rearing its head, or or maybe he really didn’t get how she could still be hungry for him after three straight days of sex. Either way, it was suddenly imperative that she make things clear.

She walked over until her breasts were a hair’s breadth away from his chest and looked up at him. She straight into his face: "No, I don’t want a break. I feel like I'm jumping out of my skin, and...I’m simply longing for you.”

That declaration took a little more guts than Leia had anticipated, and she lowered her head to hide her burning cheeks. Han touched her jaw, gently tilting her face towards him again. Then he answered her with a kiss, so light, and then another, with just the slightest flick of his tongue on her upper lip. She thought that she might come then and there, with a plaintive moan and a rush between her legs. He felt the same way, apparently, given his instantaneous erection against her belly and the way his hands suddenly gripped her shoulders, as if she might run away.

But instead of bringing her closer, Han pulled his head back just enough to meet her eyes. He held her shoulders and stared at her with an expression of wonderment and perturbation, with perhaps even a bit of fear thrown in. "What is this?" he asked softly, as if she actually knew what it meant that she was about to climax standing in the officer's day galley, just from kissing him.

"I don't know. I've never done this before. You feel it too?" He gave her another of the shallow kisses: they should have felt innocent but were anything but.

“Yes. Holy hells, I'm about to lose it right here. Do you think I've ever done this before?"

Leia giggled just a bit. "Yes, I do. Kiss me." It wasn't fair that he could take his lips so far away just by raising his head. It made her have to ask for his kisses, but she was always forgetting to complain afterwards.

"I don't want to give you a big head, sweetheart, but I have never felt like this. Gods, I'll tell you that every damn day of my life if it makes you grin like that. I want to kiss it right off you."

"So do." These glancing kisses of Han's were delightful, but Leia wanted so much more. Was he holding back because they were technically in public? Did he think she cared about that right now? Did he? The glimmer between her legs was beginning to burn, and she needed to pull him closer to the edge with her.

"Han," she whispered as she put her hands on his cheeks. "This whole day, I've felt you. I can still feel you inside me."

His eyes widened, and the look that passed between them was like a clap of thunder. Leia stretched her arms around his neck and then they were kissing again, desperate open-mouthed kisses of unvarnished lust. Han's arms were tight around her. Her body was arched back like a bow and she wasn't sure how much of her weight was even borne on her feet any more. His kisses migrated to her neck, and she heard his harsh whisper, "Want to fuck you."

She murmured in his ear, "lock the door." Han's expression of surprise would have been comical if it weren't for the desire clouding his eyes. She raised her eyebrows and said, "Go."

He didn't need to hear it a third time. He was across the tiny room and back in the time it took her to shimmy out of her panties and hop on the counter.

“I never knew you were such a vixen, Princess,” he said as he helped her gather her skirt out of the way, then pressed her knees further apart and came to stand between them. "Nor I. I've never done this, remember?"

Her fingers were getting tangled with his in an effort to unbuckle his belt, so she just watched. Her heart leapt into her throat and she let out a rather embarrassing gasp at the sight of his hard cock springing free of his trousers. Her fingers reached out again, greedy and sure as she slowly pulled him toward her. Her appreciation was rewarded not with a cocky grin but a genuine smile, showing a pure and simple happiness that radiated of him. Gods, if only she'd known it could be like this. "Feel how hard you make me, Sweetheart?" She nodded and brought him closer, until she felt him against her lips.

His helpless groan and rolled-back eyes as she brought him to her slick entrance more than made up for her gasp before. They were equally in the thrall of each other's charms, it seemed. "Come, Love."

Nothing felt more right than him inside her. It was as sweet as homecoming, so much more tender than she could have imagined in the midst of this carnality. Here in the work lights she saw clearly for the first time how his face looked at the moment of their joining: eyes shut, brow knitted, mouth slightly open. She was reaching for his cheek when the sound of booted feet passing by outside made his eyes fly open. "We don't have much time."

Their coupling was fast, but they were both so close to the edge before their clothes had come off that they didn't need more time. Leia's legs were spread wide, her hands grasping for a hold on the storage cubbies above her head. Han kept one hand on her lower back, and the other was turning the fire between her legs into an explosion. It was fast, and exciting, and good. She felt herself pulsing around him almost immediately, and soon enough she was pursing her lips together to keep from crying out. Han looked from their joining up to her face and said, "you are so - fucking - sexy."

Her climax was sharp and quick. Han pressed her hips to his with both hands to keep her around him and drove home his own release. Leia threw her arms around his shoulders, feeling wilted and spent and so delicious. She felt both of their hearts slowing down to normal. She stroked his shoulders and whispered "love you."

His arms tightened around her ribs and broad hands flattened against her back. "Love you," he murmured back. There was another moment of quiet and peace before, by seemingly mutual agreement, they kissed, Han helped Leia jump down from the counter, and they began reassembling their clothes.

Leia turned to Han while performing the last adjustments to her outfit. "Did we really just do that?"

"Fraid so, Princess."

"Oh well, I always did envy the girls who could do this sort of thing. And lucky we're in the galley, too," Leia said as she made use of some disposable towels. "Let's remember that next time.”

"So you're planning on there being a next time?"

"Yes: didn't you think this was fun?"

“Fun? sure. I just didn't think you'd... I don't usually-"

"Oh no! You poor man! I've corrupted you with my lasciviousness!"

Her laughter followed Han all the way to the turbolifts.


End file.
